Danish divulgated Patent Application No. 4157/81 discloses a case for a lighter, preferably a disposable lighter, and of the type stated above, said case being made of plastics and provided with a bottom wall. The gripping part comprises a separate part of band iron secured by means of barbs in a guideway inside the case, whereas the counter-holding part is formed by a recess on the underside of the bottom wall. The bottom wall comprises a planar top side forming a stop for the bottom of the lighter inserted in the case. As the bottle opener formed by the gripping part and the counter-holding part is positioned below the bottom wall, i.e. outside the channel-shaped room defined by the side and bottom walls of the case and containing the lighter, the total length of the lighter case with a completely inserted lighter therein is relatively great compared to the length of the lighter alone. As a result, the lighter case with a lighter inserted therein is rather large to carry in the pocket, a bag or the like carrying place. Furthermore the gripping part projecting freely and radially into the recess and made of band iron may tear the lining of a pocket or bag during transport, or the user may get scratched thereon when he puts his hand in the pocket or the bag. In addition, the gripping part has a tendency to work loose from the case when said case is used for removing tight-fitting caps.